It is common practice in securing boxes, crates or the like for shipping to pass a band of metal or plastic material around the outside of the box or case until the distal end of the band is overlapped by another portion thereof, the segment of the band in between the overlapping portions surrounding the container. The band is then placed under tension and the overlapping portions of the band are securely fastened together and the excess band is cut from that portion surrounding the container, leaving a strong and secure attachment to keep the container from opening during the shipping and handling which is to follow. As will be recognized from the following, this invention relates to an attachment device for securing the overlapping portions of the bands to each other.
A closure casing of this general type is known in which the molded or stamped closure is developed with a stop part which has a projection which engages with a recess in the adjacent closure casing in a stack of a plurality of such casings, the recess being provided for the engagement of the projection of the adjacent closure casing in the stack on the other side. The molded part, besides the recesses, also has corresponding projections. A molded part is provided on each of the two lateral walls. The stop connection of two adjacent closure casings, upon insertion of a casing from a magazine into a closing tong, requires a certain expenditure of force in order to release the stop connection.
In the case of another known type of closure casing which in the stacking position can be joined with an adjacent closure casing similarly developed, there is no projection on the other side opposite a recess on the one side so that as tight as possible a connection of two adjacent closure casings can be achieved. It is also known to provide a hole in the middle of the back plate of the closure casing.